


dirty thoughts

by changkanta, orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Seo Changbin, Changbin fucked everyone but Felix in this, Collars, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, Eventual Fluff, I dont know how to tag, Leashes, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Orgasm Control, Pet Names, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Lee Felix, Verbal Humiliation, Woojin almost got them, can you blame me, i love them sm, side woochan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkanta/pseuds/changkanta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Changbin's search history surprised Felix.Felix just returns the favor.





	dirty thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> okay so uh.. this is sin but i love sinful changlix and they dont have enough smut!!!!!
> 
> changkanta literally thought of the whole thing and i wrote it down.
> 
> also the dude in the pet shop is YG because hes just....Deserves to work in one

This was all one  _ big _ mistake.

 

Yet, the blond was overwhelmed by a sheer surge of curiosity. Standing there in front of Changbin’s open,  _ available _ laptop, it was hard for Felix not to peek at the contents secured in it. This was wrong,  _ so _ wrong, but never did he once think that going through the rapper’s private belongings would be as thrilling as it was. Without a doubt, he felt like the first time he got his chance to rummage through his older sister’s phone; the feeling sitting at his chest was all but easy to deal with. Felix, frankly, didn’t feel  _ this _ bad back then.

In this case, though, it wasn’t that he expected some type of a blackmail-worthy information to pop up (not at all – he wasn’t  _ that _ much of a bad person). But, even despite all those voices inside his head begging him  _ not _ to, there was a certain amount of excitement pulsating in his gut that prevailed - it continuously nagged at him to react already and continue forwards. The blonde was convinced it wasn’t so bad after all and that, above everything, he should be grateful he even got this long-awaited chance.

And he did what he probably shouldn’t have. Felix quietly passed by a small couch and a sleeping boy on his tiptoes, silence ringing in his ears and rendering this whole plan as safe enough to unfold. No other sound in the studio rendered itself audible except for Changbin’s peaceful breathing and occasional tossing on the couch, which seemed too uncomfortable to sleep on in the first place. 

Felix could have sworn he died of shock multiple times when Changbin almost rolled over and fell off, but caught himself just on time before muttering something incoherent in his sleep and turning to the other side. For now, the black-haired boy’s back was facing Felix; it was all just his luck, he supposed. Even with all of Changbin’s continuous moving around, Felix perceived the situation as still not risky enough for him to back out just yet. He got  _ this _ far; there was no way he could just turn around and seek his way out.

It only took Felix a few short steps across the cramped studio and he was finally at his destination. The laptop lit up his pale face, bright light coming from the screen illuminating and hugging his face with its soft hands, caressing all the little curves of it. For now, there wasn’t really much to see, just a stagnant Google homepage that didn’t show much other than the fact that the last time Changbin was at his laptop, he was surfing the Internet.

Felix breathed in. His soft lips pursed in a straight line and as his shaky hand landed on a black, LED-decorated mouse, his fingers twitched. It was almost as if remorse finally started to settle in and eat him out, suggesting that this was,  _ perhaps _ , a very bad idea. Felix knew this all  _ too _ well; he was pretty sure he was going to be so ashamed that he wouldn’t even gather enough courage to look Changbin in the eyes next time he saw the short boy. That’s simply another story for another night, however, seeing as though he had no time to feel bad anymore.

Amidst his intense internal conflicts, Felix opted to finally move the cursor up to three tiny dots situated in the upper right center of the browser. His eyes burned with exhaustion, but wasting an opportunity like this over a few pointless hours of sleep didn’t cross his mind, not even for a second. To know what the older was up to when he was on his laptop seemed like an enlightening to Felix – for all he knew, he could even get a little hint on what Changbin was into and accommodate to his perplexing interests.

This whole thing was all fun and games until Changbin’s search history popped up before his very own (and apparently innocent) eyes.

The air in his throat hitched suddenly, catching itself there for a brief moment. It all ended up with Felix choking on his own spit, face going pale like he completely ran out of oxygen. What was displayed before him was something Felix wouldn’t expect in the next few  _ centuries _ ; it was impossible for his tired brain to process the words imprinted in the white background. Felix blinked, shook his head, swallowed thickly and repeated the process a few more times, certain that his lack of sleep was taking a big toll on him. Yet, even after he rubbed his eyes and reopened the browser, Changbin’s history remained the same.

 

 

_ 09:44 PM “how to tell someone that you’re into BDSM” _

_ 09:50 PM “do collars and handcuffs go well together” _

_ 10:01 PM “how to not feel bad for loving bdsm” _

_ 10:12 PM “felix lee” _

_ 10:50 PM ‘’collars for dogs” _

_ 10:55 PM ‘’how to tie ropes” _

 

 

Felix immediately smashed the left button on the mouse and hurried to close Google, eager to get the boy’s ghastly search history out of his way. His face was very quick to heat up with an oddly warm color, a soft mix between red and white fusing into a light blush. It coated the boy’s plush cheeks softly, hugging and holding onto them persistently. Even when Changbin’s lame, black desktop background showed up, Felix didn’t have it in himself to move from his spot. He smiled faintly - perhaps not so faintly after all, with his lips quickly spreading to a wide grin - before he whipped his head around. He barely made out a dark silhouette on the couch, sprawled on his back with his hand hanging off, swinging lamely in the cold air. Felix’s heart thrummed in his tight chest. The boy was canvassed with pure excitement, his mind repeatedly racing back to how Changbin shamelessly looked  _ him _ up amidst that search history.

Even as he had only one thing on his mind – and that was to leave as fast as possible – he stopped himself right next to the couch. Maybe taking off his hoodie and skipping across the dorms in just his pants wasn’t his plan for tonight, but he couldn’t bring himself to watch Changbin freeze to death on that lousy little couch all night.

He also didn’t expect himself to faceplant into his bed the moment when he returned to his dorm, eager to drift off to slumber already; after all, he did have some shopping to do for tomorrow. It seemed like his carefully crafted plan to wake Changbin up and get him to come back to their shared dorm was thrown out of the window, forgotten in the back of Felix’s head.

*  *

_ “Ah, so what breed is your dog?” _

The cashier held an air of lethargy to himself. He was old, speaking in a way that was very annoying and slow (but luckily easy for Felix to understand, considering his limited knowledge when it came to Korean). He would occasionally cast the blonde boy bored glances that he didn’t bother to hide while the other was hastily putting all of the products on the counter, hurrying to get rid of them as soon as possible. It seemed as though he had no intentions in helping a customer, which Felix paid little to no mind. This should be quick, without a hassle, and he undeniably wanted to keep it that way.

“H- He’s a black Shiba Inu.” Felix blurted out whatever came to his mind first, incoherent words stumbling over each other to form a quick mess of a sentence spoken in shaky Korean. There was no way that he could correct this old, unsuspecting man that this wasn’t even for a dog; it was indeed for a  _ human being, _ the one whose search history almost gave Felix a heart attack in the middle of the studio late at night.

It wasn’t until a few moments after that the man smiled, eyeing the spiked collar, ropes and a black leash that Felix had pulled out of his bag. No further discussion was exchanged between the two men - Felix fiddled in his spot as he waited for all of the things he got to go through, nervously shuffling from one foot to another. He could do this.

 

 

*  *

 

 

Felix acted as though he saw nothing last night. Much to his surprise, the Australian still managed to hold short conversations with Changbin, but looking at the ravenhead without the smallest bit of shame looming over him was close to impossible. It got hard – way  _ too _ hard – to exchange even a single word with the older boy as the night progressed, gradually delving into late hours. Felix kept attempting to convince himself that there couldn’t really be any other way to get through their late dance practice,  _ especially _ when there was a bag packed with a dog collar and a leash tucked neatly underneath his bedsheet. It was only natural for him to feel like this.

_ “Alright, we’re done for tonight.” _ Chan declared with a loud screech, adding significance to his speech with a quick clap of his hands. All eight of the boys who had been previously laying on the floor, sprawled out and not able to move from utter exhaustion, heaved sighs of pure relief in unison. Some of them were quick to spring up to their feet and leave the studio as quick as possible, and some took their sweet time to delve in conversations with their fellow bandmates as they neared the exit. Even while Felix watched Changbin scramble to his feet and pull his white cap off, fixing his disheveled hair underneath it, his movements held no rush to them. He rose to his feet slowly, wobbly legs barely able to hold him upright. Just when Changbin was at the door, Felix opted to get his attention.

_ “Changbing-hyung? Could you stay for a little?” _

He voiced himself loudly, making sure to sound as needy as possible to turn all of Changbin’s undivided attention in his direction. In most cases, Changbin would guess that Felix was in desperate need for his help on a few rap parts of their upcoming songs, but even if that was the case, this time he was wrong.  _ So _ wrong.

Changbin was quick to stop in his steps (even though he was already on his way out, reluctantly following a tired Hyunjin) and turn around, searching the studio until his eyes landed on Felix, who was only a few feet away from him. Raising his left eyebrow in confusion, the short male moved his hand up to rub at his tired face while still facing the younger male.

“What?” Something uneasy dripped from his usually raspy voice, Felix concluded; he always gave off a relaxed, sometimes even tired stance, but for him to just  _ stare _ at Felix without another word felt so odd. Surely enough, he couldn’t have found out that Felix went through his laptop last night, right?

“What do you need, Felix-ah?” Changbin coughed up, easily ripping the uncomfortable silence that was starting to worry Felix in two. His heart had already begun to beat at an irregular pace, breaths coming out as ragged and unsteady; there was no way he could succumb to his fears at this moment, especially not when he finally had the boy’s full attention.

“Come here.” Before his brain even processed his words, Felix spoke – more like commanded – motioning for the other to approach him where he stood in front of the mirrors lined up on a red wall. Changbin, seemingly, wasted no time in doing as he was told; his feet carried him towards Felix quickly, sneakers squeaking on the crystal-clear floor as he sauntered over to the Australian. One quick look at Changbin proved that there was a small but visible smile tugging at the corners of his lips – if anything, it helped Felix’s fears of him finding out that he dug through his search history quickly erase themselves from existence.

“What’s the problem?” Changbin sounded as confused as ever, his words proving themselves to be true by the way he cocked his head to the side like an abandoned, intrigued dog. He’d blink up at Felix a few times, eyeing the taller Australian with utmost eagerness shining in his dark hues that quickly narrowed when Felix provided no answer. Changbin was getting tense, Felix noticed, but that didn’t mean he would get right onto the topic as the rapper probably wanted. A small smile found its way to his soft lips, and even though it didn’t hold a condescending image to it, Felix couldn’t help but crack up at the rapper’s confused face.

Felix wasted no time in finding his way around the boy; he casted a quick glance at their reflections in the big mirror before eventually settling himself behind Changbin. After a brief moment of maneuvering his way around the older, Felix found contentment like this. His hands rose up, thin fingers grazing Changbin’s exposed skin, toying lightly with the hems of his short sleeves. He didn’t miss the chance to lay his small hands on the male’s prominent biceps, giving each one of them an experimental squeeze. At that, he could feel Changbin stiffen underneath his touch, flinching softly; it wasn’t long before a hiss fell from his mouth, luckily audible enough for the blonde to hear.

“Hyung...” Felix suddenly trailed off, his chin landing on the older boy’s right shoulder. He could see the way Changbin clearly gawked at their position; his body, locked in space because of Felix’s soft yet unfamiliar touch, didn’t move much other than a few occasional jolts then and there. Felix pushed Changbin forwards slightly, his own heart threatening to leap up in his throat any second. His stomach turned and twisted with sheer anxiety, sickness wasting no time in kicking in soon; it was carving a certain amount of fear into Felix’s veins, desperately attempting to prove it to him that he really shouldn’t be doing this.

As long as Changbin didn’t protest, Felix continued to touch him. It was shy touches at first, all until Changbin answered.

_ “What?” _ The way Changbin got that word out seemed attentive, almost as if he was afraid that if he said the wrong thing, it would turn Felix away from whatever was going on between the two. Felix let his warm hands shift away from Changbin’s alluring arms (even though it was  _ very _ hard to do so, seeing as Changbin had really nice arms), deciding to hold onto his whole body instead. This way, he had his arms wrapped around the elder; he brought himself even closer to the boy than before, chest bumping into Changbin’s defined back. Even when Changbin’s head jerked forwards, Felix followed after him, getting his lips to sit dangerously close to the boy’s pale neck.

“What do you love doing, Changbinnie?” Felix kept his voice on the lowest register that he could muster, letting loose a soft breath in Changbin’s ear once he felt silent. Judging by the way Changbin jerked in his grasp that instead of going limp only grew stronger, Felix knew all too well that the way he handled his voice got to the elder. His arms tightened around Changbin, rubbing his warm, clothed chest against the black-haired boy’s back until Changbin had little to no room to move. Amidst the awkward silence shared between the pair, Felix dared to place his soft lips on the side of Changbin’s neck. He let the tip of his tongue graze over his skin, his eyes shooting up momentarily to take a quick glance at the two, observing how they moved against each other in the mirror.

Changbin huffed out suddenly, his chest rising up and down with each breath he took. He let his head fall back, exposing even more of his neck to the impatient boy behind him. After a moment, his hands came up to hold softly onto Felix’s strong arms, dull nails digging into the material of his shirt’s short sleeves.

“I…” Changbin’s words melted into silence when Felix’s right hand snaked down, sliding all the way past his torso and stomach, hanging just above his crotch. Changbin instinctively spread his legs at the unexpected contact; Felix, watching how his face gradually became redder and redder, left behind yet another tentative lick on the boy’s neck. Not long after that, he allowed a curious hum to press from in between his parted lips, urging the boy to go on.

“I like rapping and dancing.” Changbin’s answer was relatively dry contrary to the little noises he let loose whenever Felix laid a soft touch upon him, almost as if he was far from used to them. Their warm bodies flushed together, little to no space available between the two figures; with Changbin’s plump butt adding inescapable friction to Felix’s groin, it was close to impossible not to get hard. Admittedly, Felix didn’t mind – it felt good, even  _ better _ because it was Changbin who was accidentally (or perhaps not) pushing his ass up and against Felix’s ever-growing hardon.

Felix’s voice rose to a breathy chuckle once he finally dug the tip of his teeth in the nape of Changbin’s neck. The older boy involuntarily jerked in the Australian’s grip, pushing his legs back together so that the tip of Felix’s clothed dick rubbed against his left thigh. Felix, almost moaning out at the softness of Changbin’s leg rubbing all around him, shyly scraped his teeth up and down, letting the tip of his tongue swirl along the now dark purple skin under his touch. He had only formed two soft love-bites, lined up neatly above one another on the side of Changbin’s neck. Felix’s lips jerked into a soft smirk upon realizing that they could easily be seen one way or another; if anything, he was proud of himself that he got to mark the pretty boy in front of him.

The Australian would be lying if he said he didn't have enough of it. Felix suddenly felt as though he was obsessed with the thought of leaving so many marks on Changbin that the others wouldn't be able to catch a break from asking who did it to him. He smiled at the thought, the urge in his gut to do so burning up.

“No, Binnie. Tell me what you really like to do.” Felix insisted boldly between his little kitten licks, letting his eyelashes swoop up once he managed to fix his eyes on the two figures in the mirror, shamelessly staring right back at them. Changbin was an utter mess; his eyebrows were knitted together, mouth agape with droll escaping from the corners of it, rolling down his chin and with his slim cheeks coated in a soft rosy tint that he didn’t bother to hide from the blonde, he looked a lot prettier than before. Felix momentarily pushed Changbin forwards because of the sinful image presented to him, but caught himself just on time before either of them could tumble over and completely ruin the moment that Felix had built up.

Quietly, Felix opted to palm Changbin’s dick through his black shorts. He outlined it with his thin fingertips, letting his movements run agonizingly slowly along the boy’s small body. His tiny, inexperienced hands made sure to grope at all the right places where Changbin’s balls were, simply refusing to move it upwards and touch him where the elder wanted him to.

_ “Fuck, oh god, Felix.” _ Changbin finally voiced himself, quickly reeling his head back so that Felix could shake his head around his shoulder even easier. Felix’s lips parted and formed the widest grin he could muster as he watched Changbin shake and flinch in his grasp. The elder looked so  _ hot _ like that, knees shaking with each touch Felix left behind and hands moving around, holding onto just about anything they ran into which was ultimately Felix’s hips behind him.

It seemed like Changbin took notice of Felix’s erection peeking up and rubbing against the back of his thigh, which was proven by the fact that he suddenly moved back and smashed his body into Felix’s chest. This only urged Felix to proceed what he was doing, except this time he allowed his fingers to ghost over the hem of Changbin’s black shorts. There was a moment of utter silence when neither of them spoke or left behind soft little noises. It didn’t last long, however, seeing as though Changbin was quick to release a long, breathy moan; his voice wavered, pulling itself into silence the moment when he realized how horrid it sounded.

“Come on, baby. Tell me.” Felix insisted, his free hand shifting up and closing around Changbin’s chin. Tilting his head down slowly, the blonde got his hyung to look at the two of them in the clean mirror; Felix could see it in Changbin’s eyes that he was immensely embarrassed by the mess that was himself. It was nothing else but his own image, the way he managed himself around Felix and his hand that was dangerously close to his leaking, although still clothed dick.

Albeit completely unfocused on where Felix was touching him, Changbin could definitely make out a hand that finally wrapped itself around his twitchy member. It was red,  _ painfully _ hard, with sticky pre-cum piling up around the tip, wetting the blonde’s dainty hand. Felix didn’t even need to think twice to know that Changbin would die if he didn’t touch him there already, which was perhaps why he even bothered complying in the first place.

The moment when his warm fingers came in touch with Changbin’s previously neglected dick, he let his own cock bury itself in the space between Changbin’s thin, but warm thighs. Both of the boys let loose coarse moans at the sudden friction, out of which Changbin’s voice proved itself to be much louder than Felix’s own, breathy one. Felix’s fingers daintily worked their way up and down Changbin’s cute little dick, outlining the thin vein that peeked out from the underside of it. It twitched, softly so, under his unfamiliar touch, curling itself into his embrace and begging for more.

Ragged breaths and grunts, as well as words that Felix couldn’t make out, set themselves free from the ravenhead’s welcoming mouth. His wet lips trembled each time Felix groped his cock, rubbing at all the little spots that Changbin wanted him to. At this point, Changbin had his eyes shut tight once again as his hips bucked up, twitchy dick snaking into Felix’s warm hand on its own.

Felix easily noticed how confused the older rapper was because of his sudden question. Even while he was fondling his cock, pumping his hand up and down at a pace obviously too slow for the both of them, Changbin provided no answer. Felix’s voice trailed off into a low chuckle, allowing his hot breath to fan over the other’s ear. Changbin’s shaky moans kept growing louder, spilling into the air as slowly as Felix’s hand that was massaging the small cock in his hand.

Felix was, undeniably, surprised at the size of Changbin’s dick; he would be lying if he said he didn’t imagine it to be thick and way too big to even probe, let alone fit, Felix’s little hole, but he was proven wrong the moment he got his hands on it. He couldn’t help but giggle at that thought alone, his own cock twitching in his pants and growing painfully harder, rubbing against the bothersome material of his clothes.

“What do you want me to do to you, hyung?” Felix mumbled against the soft skin of Changbin’s ear, letting his teeth dig into his earlobe. Changbin immediately bucked up, leaking cock twitching harshly in Felix’s hand. Upon realizing that the honorific had a special kind of effect on the boy in his grip, Felix opted to repeat it.  _ “Hyung.” _

With the lack of Changbin’s reply, Felix’s hand came to a sudden halt. Changbin gave off a pathetic whine at that, starting to roll his hips in small circles as if to get Felix to take ahold of his cock again and go back to pumping it. Felix refused, however, and just when his hand was about to move away, he felt thin fingers wrap around his hand, locking it in space.

“Please, continue teaching me,  _ please _ .” Changbin begged through a breathy whisper, his once soft grip on Felix’s hand tightening so suddenly that he almost hissed out at the strength present in Changbin’s grasp. It’s what came with his constant working out, the younger concluded.

“No, hyung. I won’t let you cum until you tell me.” Felix protested boldly, voice holding a threatening tone to it. It didn’t take Changbin long to sink under Felix’s demand, resulting in a painfully high-pitched moan to set itself free from his mouth. Neither Changbin or Felix’s hands moved from where they were locked on Changbin’s stomach, but it was obvious judging by Felix’s facial expression alone that he wouldn’t bother giving in to Changbin’s wishes just yet.

Changbin simply breathed in, opening his eyes once again to look at Felix’s reflection in the mirror. “I want you to tie me up.” He mumbled, voice dripping with lust and arousal; he twitched a little just then, sucking in a breath when Felix’s hand finally came down and returned to its position around Changbin’s twitchy cock.

_ “And?” _ Felix inquired, an eyebrow raised.

“Put a collar on me.” Another small stroke was laid upon his cock. Changbin allowed himself to groan out, his raspy voice reverberating in the chilly studio.

“And a leash… And then call me a good boy when-  _ Fuck _ !” The elder whined, feeling a sudden wave of sheer pleasure wash over him, completely locking him in one place which was against Felix’s body in his tight grasp. Felix’s hand came to a halt once again, a curious blink following his lack of actions. Changbin gritted his teeth and shook his head, looking down at a hand that was lamely hanging around his cock. He was so  _ close _ , and for Felix to cut his pleasure short like it was nothing felt like death was swallowing him whole. Changbin bucked his hips into the boy’s hand for more friction, but if anything, Felix was quick to pull away on time.

Changbin took the hint. He immediately recollected himself, accepting the fact that Felix simply wouldn’t move until he spilled everything to the teasing boy. Never did he once even question where Felix got the idea for this, and frankly, he didn't want to burden himself with that; his mind was hazy and cloudy with Felix, finding it to be the only thing it could focus on at a given moment.

“Call me a good boy when your big cock cums hard in my mouth. Pull on my leash when I’m not listening to you and put me in my place. I’ll make you cum so good, Felix, so  _ please- _ “

_ “No.” _

Changbin fell utterly silent after that, grunting softly when Felix fully jerked himself away from him and his body. The warmth of his small hand left his pre-cum stained cock, which stood up hard, twitching softly as the cold air caressed it. “Come with me, hyung.”

 

 

*  *

 

 

Felix ran his soft fingers along the black leather of the spiked collar. In front of him, Changbin remained silent on his knees; his cock was as hard as before (Felix could have sworn it got even harder upon seeing all of the things he had bought for him), just begging to be touched in one way or another. The air between them was deemed as relatively tense, if it wasn’t for Felix’s naturally bright disposition. Even while the rapper in front of him struggled to keep his cool by not uttering a single word until Felix gave him permission, the blond still managed to keep up with his lucid way of acting and talking.

“How does it feel to fantasize about being someone’s slut, Changbin?” The blonde inquired from his spot in front of Changbin, batting his long eyelashes in a way that proved just how curious he was. The thought of Changbin staying up until late hours into the night just to jerk off to someone as innocent as  _ Felix, _ the self-proclaimed ‘Sunshine’ of their group, felt so exciting to know, yet still strange and unfamiliar to the Australian. His cock twitched almost momentarily when he noticed how Changbin’s half-lidded eyes strayed away from his face and down to his now exposed member.

Changbin nodded, sheer shame evident in the way he moved his head up and down. It was slow and hesitant at first, almost as if he didn’t want this much embarrassment piled up on him, but he did it regardless, hurrying to please the younger with his answer.

Felix couldn’t hold back a smile at that. He allowed himself to shuffle over to the boy, keeping his body hunched over in a kneeling position. As his hands moved towards Changbin, the collar held tightly in them, he hummed lightly, confirming that he was content with the elder’s answer.

When he clipped the collar around Changbin’s abused neck, Felix moved back to admire the very image in front of him. Changbin’s naked body was shaking ever so slightly under the brash touch of the cold air in their dorm, his pretty face still clad in the same flush from before when he was  _ nothing _ compared to now - not to mention his cute little dick, red and neglected, the bright hue of it standing out against the honey skin of his stomach. Felix’s mouth watered at the image of this boy, and it only got worse once he realized that this was  _ really _ happening. 

“Felix-hyungie, it feels so, so good.” Changbin mumbled out, his dark eyes boring right through Felix’s own, half closed ones. His words got mushed together, only to then trail off in silence when Felix all but bothered to listen and gave off a dissatisfied hum. He silently bent over, fingers curling around the black leash attached to the elder’s collar. Slowly running his fingers along the soft texture of the leash, it wasn’t until a few moments later that Felix rose to his feet and tugged the older boy after him. Changbin was all but prepared for the leather to tighten itself around his neck so suddenly, a choked noise freeing itself from his strangled throat.

He almost fell over as he scrambled to his feet, barely able to follow Felix’s sudden change in demeanor and unexpected pace. Everything around him, even including the other boy, spun in a motion that was too fast for his brain to catch up on. Before Changbin even knew it, he was pushed down to a bed, wheezing and sucking in breaths to attempt to stabilize his ragged breathing.

_ “On your hands and knees, bitch.” _

With a pained whine, Changbin wasted no time in complying. He managed to roll over, hanging his head low and eventually lifting his body up to his shaky knees and hands. His ass, round and soft, was sticking up in the air, simply luring Felix in the moment he laid his dark eyes on it. The Australian knew better than that, though, seeing as he didn’t bother giving in to Changbin’s unspoken wishes just yet.

The rope in his hands felt rough, much rougher than he had first imagined. Yet, the mere thought of letting Changbin off with little to no fun almost made his cock soften; seeing the elder like  _ this _ , perched up with his gaping hole and leaking cock exposed only for Felix to see made him immensely proud of how far he’s come.

He shuffled over to the waiting male in silence, spreading the rope in his inexperienced hands, letting it slip through his fingers until it was hanging just above Changbin. Felix, pursing his lips, pushed the elder forward so that he had enough space on the bed; he lowered himself to his knees, letting the underside of his cock rest idly on Changbin’s back.

Felix heard Changbin breathe out at that, watching how the male flinched when the bed sunk underneath their weights. Felix, still saying nothing, arched his back once Changbin pushed his ass up rubbed it against the hardness of Felix’s thick dick, a low groan ripping apart from his tense form. It didn’t take him long to regain his composure, however, but he was taken aback when the male underneath dared to speak up.

“Please. I want to be your slut so bad, please.’’

_ “Hands on your back.” _

Felix commanded roughly, paying little to no mind how Changbin’s words hung heavily in the air between them. Even though he allowed his hips to move in small circles, adding friction to his cock and thrusting it into the empty air, he didn’t let his façade shatter because of the elder’s lustrous reaction.

Changbin, giving off a muffled moan against the pillow underneath him, let his arms fly back. His hands met in the lower region of his back, fingers twitching expectantly. The moment when Felix’s rough rope was tied in a knot around his thin wrists, Changbin momentarily jerked his head back, observing the younger from across his right shoulder. His face, an embarrassing mix of a dark blush and an expression that was just begging for Felix to rip him in half, curled into a pathetic pout.

The collar around his pretty neck rendered normal breathing hard to achieve. Changbin’s lungs closed in and out as he wheezed, his chest falling up and down with each painful inhale and exhale he took. The rope was tight around his wrists, bringing them together with little to no possibility to move his hands around. Changbin could still feel Felix’s big, hard dick rub against the little bump on his back; he ought to keep himself quiet when a desperate whine fell from his mouth _. “Finger yourself for me.” _

Amidst his racing thoughts that desperately fought to get his undivided attention, Felix’s threatening tone thrummed above them all. Changbin let his eyes droop, darkness completely enveloping himself for a brief moment before he arched his back, hands desperately struggling to reach behind and find his gaping hole that had been neglected for so  _ long _ that Changbin even forgot how truly desperate he was for a cock to be shoved up his ass.

The ravenhead struggled and  _ struggled _ , panic quickly seeping in once he realized that pleasing the male above him wouldn’t be so easy to achieve after all. He heard Felix’s dissatisfied grunt fuse in with his continuous moans and hisses; no matter the angle that Changbin bent his body at, his small hands weren’t even remotely close to his ass, let alone his asshole.

_ “Fucking useless. You let almost every band member fuck you yet you still can’t properly finger yourself.” _

Changbin’s cock twitched once again at the unexpected insult from the blonde. His lips opened and closed, but no adequate words left his body. It was true; Changbin loved - no,  _ adored  _ \- letting others have their way with him. Feeling powerless had such a big effect on the ravenhead that he couldn’t even bring himself to think straight when it was asked of him to go down on someone. He  _ didn’t  _ want to, especially because most of his fellow members seemed like they adored to watch him writhe and moan helplessly from above them as they sucked his small cock.

“Since you can’t finger yourself, you won’t get it.”

Felix declared with a soft snort at the end of his sentence. Tilting his head to the side, Felix opted to eventually place his own hand on his hard dick; giving it a few strokes, his voice was very quick to drop low to a breathy moan forming in the back of his throat. It didn’t take his thin fingers long to find the leash lying idly on Changbin’s side - he went ahead and grabbed it, jerking it back so fast that Changbin gave off the loudest mewl he could, a broken moan of Felix’s name following shortly after. At that reaction alone, Felix tightened his hold on the leash, watching how Changbin’s teary eyes met his own, narrowed and fierce ones. 

It was quite easy to notice the excitement that burned up in Changbin’s dark eyes the moment he saw Felix massage his own dick, fingers sloppily moving up and down along his length. With Felix’s strength being the only thing holding Changbin up, the elder allowed his ass to move in circles, begging for Felix to plunge himself into him  _ already _ .

Felix, seeing that there was no point in torturing the elder like that, shyly moved his hand away from his wet dick and lowered it a little, aligning himself with Changbin’s asshole. Upon letting go of the leash, Changbin’s cheek fell flat onto the soft mattress; his eyes fluttered close, his whole body falling limp under the force of Felix’s dick probing at his entrance. He was unprepared, Felix was going in  _ raw,  _ and even though he wasn’t so sure if his body could even handle the amount of pain that was bound to rip him in half soon, he kept his mouth shut.

Felix’s cold hands landed on Changbin’s small waist, blunt fingernails digging lightly into the pale skin there. A peaceful moment of silence was exchanged between the two, but as soon as Felix lunged forwards, an ear-splitting scream fell from the rapper’s unprepared body. Changbin’s nails dug deep in his skin; he pulled at it, finding only comfort in scratching himself for the time being. His walls struggled to stretch wide for the sudden intruder, Changbin all but able to keep himself quiet.

The front of Felix’s thighs flushed quickly against Changbin’s legs. He let his cock bury itself deep within Changbin’s ass, throwing his head back momentarily when a wave of pleasure washed over him, leaving behind uncontrollable shivers to rock through the blonde’s body. Changbin twitched underneath, his legs spreading as his asshole desperately tried to adjust itself to a thick dick making its way through. It even excited Felix, the way Changbin handled it so poorly and pathetically; he was used to his partners going slow with him, huh?

“Shut up, whore. There’s people out there, they’ll hear us.” Felix warned, giving Changbin’s right hip a quick squeeze as if to get the male to act accordingly. Changbin, digging his teeth in the bed sheet underneath him, nodded his head fervently. His walls contracted and tightened around the unfamiliar shape of Felix’s cock, but as seconds ticked away, getting used to it seemed easier than before.

_ “Oh,” _ Changbin gasped lowly, burying his whole face in the soft surface nestled underneath him. As Felix shifted around on the bed, it creaked ever so slightly, the noise ear scraping and irking Changbin to the point he almost swore out loud. At this point, it seemed like Changbin would accept  _ whatever _ Felix shoved his way with his mouth open; he was just a blank paper, waiting for Felix to paint something -  _ anything _ \- over him.

Before Felix even started moving, a dainty hand came down and snaked over Changbin’s torso. Changbin melted into the soft touch of the boy from behind him, letting loose a silent squeak when Felix’s long fingers closed around his perked-up nipple. He tugged at it harshly, getting Changbin to moan into the bed; he shut his eyes, panting at an uneven pace and not realizing that Felix was only doing this so he could turn his mind away from the everlasting pain. Changbin did oblige however, keeping the loudness of his voice to a minimum.

As Felix pulled roughly on Changbin’s hardened nipple, twisting it ever so slightly when the elder jerked in surprise, he finally did what Changbin  _ exactly  _ wanted him to do. He jerked his hips back, pulling out his whole dick until only his tip poked at Changbin’s entrance before hurriedly smashing it into the elder’s ass. Changbin jerked his head backwards almost instantly, his eyebrows knitted together in the center of his forehead, mouth agape and his tongue lolling out, engrossed in the sensation of Felix’s cock repeatedly rimming his little ass.

Felix kept jerking his hips back and forth, balls smacking lightly against Changbin’s own neglected dick which had been swinging from one side to another while Felix pressed ruthless thrusts into him. Even though the way Felix moved was anything but skilled, Changbin found enough pleasure within every single thrust. Shivers caressed his stiff body slowly. The ravenhead pulled his hands up, repeatedly smacking it against his back as he sucked in a breath, eyes rolling into the back of his head once Felix hit the spot that absolutely sent him over the edge the second he felt him do it.

Changbin was breathing heavily, Felix’s name rolling off of his tongue like a prayer in an array of broken moans. His body moved back and forth along with Felix’s, his back arching so that the blond could enter him at a deeper angle; his prostate was absolutely wrecked by this point, Felix’s cock slamming against it in a way that left Changbin breathless. No matter how Changbin moved against the younger, trying to plunge the blonde’s dick deeper into his ass, Felix wouldn’t allow him to. He’d always pull back further, leaving a whining Changbin to groan out of pure protest.

_ “I want you” _ Changbin began, barely catching a break to form the sentence. His head was spinning, the only thing he could comprehend being the constant smacking of Felix’s thighs against his frame, as well as the hard dick grinding into him repeatedly, making a mess of his abused ass. He needed a moment to put the next few words together, and even then, he had trouble speaking.  _ “so deep in me.” _

If anything, Felix did the complete opposite. Even though a low grunt left his parted mouth because of the way Changbin begged him to do as he wished, his hand was quick to reach out for the leash. Once again, he added force to it, jerking it backwards so quickly that Changbin’s airways closed in from the sudden, brutal move. A pathetic strangling noise was heard from the boy below Felix, but it seemed as though the younger paid little to no mind that the elder was literally  _ suffocating _ from how he tugged him around with the leash.

Once the both of them were prepped up on their knees, with Felix still holding tightly onto the thin material in his hand, he went back to his old pace. His other palm made itself comfortable on Changbin’s tummy, moving no lower than that. It stayed where it was, occasionally giving it soft little rubs as if to make up for the fact that he was going so fast.

On the other hand, Changbin allowed himself to grow louder. His voice was set on a high scale, dropping drastically each time Felix pushed his cock deep into him. Felix’s own groans soon sounded over Changbin’s pathetic moans, their voices fusing in the tense atmosphere of the room. Their constant swears were accompanied with skin slapping against each other, only growing louder with each smack that Felix left upon Changbin’s ass with his dick.

_ “I’m gonna be late to my date with Chan!”  _ Woojin screamed from the outside, panic seeping into his voice while it gradually got louder as if he was approaching their room with quick footsteps. After all, it was also  _ his _ room, Felix should have known better than to bring them here. The Australian’s eyes went wide, mouth opening in pure shock; his pace even slowed down to a regular, gentle one, letting his dick tear through Changbin’s tight walls some more before he realized that stopping what he was doing wasn't that much of a good idea.

Felix didn’t bother fully stopping in what he was doing, however, still fucking Changbin as though the oldest of their friend group wasn’t right in front of the room. Changbin didn’t flinch at the sound of a panicking Woojin passing by their dorm, but even though there was no reaction from the elder, Felix’s stomach twisted with the adrenaline of anyone coming in on them like this. Felix fucking relentlessly into Changbin, who was succumbing to him to the point he wasn’t even his own person, made his cock twitch involuntarily inside of the other boy.

Seeing as Changbin didn’t intend on lowering his voice even with the other boy nearby, Felix opted to shut him up. The hand that was previously massaging his stomach moved up, fingertips tickling the boy’s exposed skin until they reached Changbin’s wet mouth. He allowed himself to push three of his fingers inside, lowly hissing out upon feeling the warmth of Changbin’s welcoming mouth envelop him. Felix managed to return to the same pace as before, his body bumping into Changbin’s so perfectly that the elder didn’t even have to move anymore to align his entrance with the blonde’s dick.

Muffled moans that came from Changbin remained suppressed by thin fingers stuffed in his mouth; he licked and  _ licked _ , skillful tongue swirling around the digits pushed deep in his throat. Finding himself enjoying the whole thing, Felix didn’t even realize that Woojin had long passed by their room, his voice no longer ringing in their ears and alerting them that he might as well enter at any moment.

Felix saw his opportunity to ruin the mood ever so slightly, as per the usual. His fingers fell apart from Changbin’s mouth, and as they were soon replaced with his lips smashing into Changbin’s, Felix couldn’t hold back from digging his teeth deep into the boy’s bottom lip. Changbin squealed out loud, almost falling over and landing on his chest from how sudden it was.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you never think about his dick again, yeah?”

Felix commented with a low growl, biting into Changbin’s lips once again before he hurried to jerk his head away, pride bubbling up in his chest at the moan that Changbin gave out. The elder slowly turned his head around, feeling the leather of his collar drag across his skin as he did so; even then, he held back a whine from how tight it was, hurrying to slam his back into Felix’s chest instead.

“Yes, please _ , I’m so close.” _ Changbin whined lightly, spreading his legs a little once Felix hit the spot again; he mewled quietly, voice small and still high pitched. Felix couldn’t help but smile ever so slightly at the bundle of cuteness that was Changbin. Even when someone was fucking into him like there was no tomorrow, he managed to be so adorable. Not like Felix minded, however; if anything, it made the whole thing even better.

“You wanna cum, mutt?” Felix mumbled, his hand snaking down to finally take ahold of Changbin’s cute cock. After a brief second, he let his thumb toy with his slit, smearing pre-cum all over his dainty fingers. Changbin’s moans gradually increased in volume, his eyes once again shut tightly. Felix heard how he sucked in a breath at the sudden contact, his expression only growing brighter when Changbin’s cock twitched in his grasp.

“Okay. Cum for me, baby.” Felix reassured, feeling his own body burn with pleasure once Changbin’s ass tightened around the size of his thick cock. The way Changbin stiffened once Felix gave him permission caused his own member to twitch involuntarily in the depth of Changbin’s asshole, which had been rammed into so many times tonight that he was sure it _ completely _ took up on the shape of his dick.

With Changbin’s soft little mewls raising to the loudest moans he could muster, Changbin threw his head back, ignoring the burning sensation that came with his temporary loss of breath, all because of the tight collar that was still sitting around his neck. With one final move of Felix’s hand around his length, Changbin bucked his hips up; his orgasm washed over him quickly, hitting him like nothing before. His voice was held up in a long string of curses, hisses and cute little purrs that Felix couldn’t just ignore. Thick, white cum squirted out of Changbin’s tip, the sticky liquid landing all over the boy’s chest and stomach. As he came down from his high, Felix picked up his own pace, slamming into Changbin so fast that he was starting to run out of breath. He allowed both of them turning fall over, his chest landing on Changbin’s back as he smashes his body into his, voice trailing off into exhausted panting.

“Will you let me cum inside, Changbinnie?” Ever the teasing one, Felix couldn’t help but hold back from saying this. His head tilted down, teeth once again digging into the soft surface of Changbin’s skin. Claiming his neck with bites and kisses all over again, Felix hummed lowly against the skin laid out under his mouth, pushing Changbin forward with his final few thrusts.

Changbin, nodding fervently, moved his ass back so that Felix’s dick finally rammed into him at a proper angle. Felix was almost taken aback by the tightness of Changbin’s hole, and admittedly, it was all it took for his orgasm to seep into him. Felix finally allowed himself to cum, squirting the thick load of his semen in Changbin’s abused hole - while the waves of pleasure washed over him, Felix refused to pull out. 

It wasn't until a few moments after that the Australian finally got himself to roll off of the rapper under him. His dick went soft, and as Felix laid on his back, attempting to come down his high, he felt shuffling around on the bed. One quick glance at Changbin showed that he was sitting up, even after  _ everything _ Felix had done to him. The blond was quick to take notice of thick cum seeping out from Changbin’s gaping hole, even staining some of the black sheets under the two figures.

Felix watched Changbin slide out of the collar, disregarding it as though he didn't almost choke on it a few times.  _ “Felixie, could you untie me?” _

  
  


_ * *  _

  
  


Felix couldn't fall asleep. It wasn't because there was a body curled up on him, the boy asleep soundly, moving around ever so slightly. Felix, unable to make Changbin’s face out at the moment, attempted to close his eyes and drift off to slumber for what felt like thirteenth time that night. Everything was stagnant around him, even with his hyung asleep on his chest. The back of his palms were cold, but that didn't stop his embrace on Changbin to grow tighter, trapping the boy on his bare chest.

Just when Felix's brain thought that, maybe, sleeping was a good idea, he heard a soft giggle dance across the silence, shattering it for a brief second.

_ “So, Yongbok, how about a dinner tomorrow night?” _

  
  
  
  



End file.
